


Shifting Shadows

by Sleep_Is_For_The_Weak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, No Smut, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Matt, True Mates, broganes, omega shay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Is_For_The_Weak/pseuds/Sleep_Is_For_The_Weak
Summary: Keith is an assassin. An omegan assassin. An omegan assassin working for the Galra empire. Nothing could be wilder than that, right?Wrong. He finds out that his lost brother is actually head guard of his alpha's village. The alpha he was supposed to kill.What could possibly go wrong?





	Shifting Shadows

I crouch low, blending into the tall grass. I take a few cautious steps, using my hands to maneuver my normal sized (excuse you Shiro-the-giant) body through the dried and withered grass. My objective was clear: take out the leader of the Asere tribe, which has many possible definitions, including “I greet you” and “crazy”, but most modern people use it for the word “friend”. 

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts and focusing on the mission at hand. I work for the Galra, an international assassin’s guild headed by Zarkon, the world’s most feared leader. I know he’s a bad person, anyone with half a brain cell could see that, but he’s the only one who would accept an orphaned omega like me. He takes in unwanted misfits, and turns them into warriors.

I stop as I near the wooden wall surrounding the village, people walking in and out of the gate without a care. There are only two guards, easy enough to take out, but when I see the weapons the “normal” citizens carry, I realize that I can’t just go in guns, or in my case blades, blazing.

A quick look at the wall tells me that climbing over isn’t an option, but other than that I see no visible way in. Maybe I could try and blend in with the crowd going in? No, that would never work. Everyone in this village wears bright, colorful and flowy yet revealing clothing, while I wear a tight light gray bodysuit. And if that weren’t bad enough, everyone has some sort of tan, while I am as pale as snow.

Before I could think of a way to successfully enter the village, a pair of strong hands grab my neck, lifting me as a lioness would her cub. I growl, and try to wrestle the hands away, but one moves to my hands, pulling both behind my back with ease. My legs hang as I’m carried to the gate, where the guards give my capture deep bows, applauding whoever it is for their “prize”.

The person, who I’m guessing is an alpha male by their height and scent, continues walking deep into the village, never letting my feet touch the ground. Everyone in the streets part to let us pass, some even wolf whistling, making my stomach uneasy. As we walk deeper into the city, it’s becoming obvious that because this person caught me, I’m seen as “his”. Who knows what this alpha will do with me?

I gulp, praying that this is all a dream, and that I’ll wake up back at my crappy apartment, with Shiro still there and attempting to cook. My throat tightens at the reminder of my brother’s absence, yet another person abandoning me. I whine unconsciously at the thought, and hear a comforting murmur from my captor, who release his rough hold on my hands, and moves his arms to cradle me to his chest without breaking stride. Normally I’d be embarrassed to be carried this way, or at least curious to see who was doing it, but all I can do is bury my face into his chest, and will the tears away.

I don’t know how long we continue like that, only that he starts to slow. I don’t look up, not even when I hear him talk to a distinctly female voice about arranging some sort of “bonding ritual”, before continuing on. I know we’re inside because the air is cooler, and I’m no longer getting attacked by the overly hot Sun. 

The tall alpha gently lays him down onto a mountain of pillows and blankets, all covered in his scent. My inner omega takes over, making me go into a nesting frenzy, comforted by the strange alpha’s scent, and wanting to be buried in the soft pile. I hear a pleasant chuckle, but refuse to look away from my task. All that matters is making a nest, a safe space for me and my alpha. Wait, did I just call an alpha that basically kidnapped me my alpha? My omega purrs at the idea, filling my thoughts with pride at finding a suitable mate. I haven’t even gotten a good look at him, only a glance of tan skin and brilliant blue eyes.

I sigh, burrowing into the nest and hiding myself away from the alpha. I hear footsteps walk to the edge of the nest, then feel a shift as he squats down and carefully leans in. Long, slender fingers pulls back the edge of the blanket covering me, and a kind smile greets me.

“Hi. The name’s Lance. Welcome to my village.” And just like that my illusion of a perfect life with the perfect alpha is shattered.


End file.
